


Liar's Game

by flashforeward



Category: Crossbones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is in his element.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar's Game

His work has never exactly been _easy_ , but neither has it been quite so difficult. Every opening he finds leads only to more locked doors. He is good, but so is Blackbeard, and he must play a cautious liar's game. He must be patient, he must be careful. Never has he had such a difficult assignment. Never has he been more evenly matched - a battle of wits he never thought he would face. Nor has he ever been in greater danger, every move a risk in more ways than one.

And he has never had more fun.


End file.
